Ongaku no jōnetsu
by danyneko-chan
Summary: Hinata asistirá a el instituto musical que tanto desea, en su vida perdura la pasión por la música, pero que sucederá
1. Chapter 1

Pareja :Sasuhina (Sasuke/Hinata)

AU: Universo Alterno

-hablan-

-_recuerdan_-

**L**os personajes de** N**aruto pertenecen a** M**asashi** K**ishimoto-sama

* * *

><p>-Hinata podrás ir a ese instituto que tanto quieres – dijo un hombre alto que podría intimidar a cualquiera con facciones rudas pero con un poco de cansancio debido a su edad<p>

-Enserio Oto-san –dijo con unos enormes ojos opalinos impregnados de esperanza, la más pura, esperanza de lo que había dicho su padre fuera verdad y que su mente no la estuviera traicionando

La chica peli azul miro directamente a su padre con ojos suplicantes y llenos de ternura .El no pudo resistirse era su querida hija es cierto antes no tenía una buena relación, pero cuando su esposa murió, miro que lo único que le quedaba eran sus dos pequeñas hijas. Ellas eran su tesoro, debía de protegerlas aun con su vida, daría y haría cualquier cosa por ellas ya que eran su corazón y su razón para vivir y por eso había peleado a regañadientes con su hija mayor para ir a ese instituto que tanto insistía en ir, debido a su hermoso talento relacionado con la música ya que poseía una hermosa voz, ya que en tiempos anteriores la pequeña Hinata era la luz en su mundo de oscuridad.

La razón de no inscribirla, es que ella se apartaría de él, se iría a ese instituto privado, se iría muy lejos de el. Ella era la viva imagen de su madre y ahora ella también lo dejaría, ella era dulce amable frágil y amable como podría enviarla a ese mundo lleno de corruptos, pensaba que estaba loco con solo la idea de pensar dejarla ir. El era un hombre de alto linaje y un padre responsable.

La peli azul seguía mirando a su padre confundido y desconcertado, pero algo que ella sabía era que a su padre le gustaba que sus dos hijas le llamaran así –Papi…

Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, su querida hija sabia donde apuntar. Lo que él no podía negar era ese gran talento, esa voz que poseía su hija, cambiaba la forma de pensar de cualquiera depositando un profundo y cálido sentimiento.

Además el no podía alejarla del mundo de la música, porque el mismo tenia centenares de empresas y disqueras musicales, aparte de sus empresas de negocios comerciales. Miles de cartas llegaron a su despacho ofreciendo y solicitando que ella asistiera a prestigiosos institutos musicales, pero fácilmente quedaban hechas cenizas

¿Pero cómo fue que cambie de opinión?

La última vez que yo y ella discutíamos sobre una carta del instituto al cual ella quería ir, ella dijo algo que me hiso pensarlo más.

**Flash Back**

_-Porque no me dejas ir, por favor déjame ir a este instituto – dijo la chica perdiendo los estribos, levantando un poco su voz, siempre ella debía de pelear por lo mismo, ella lo aceptaba, pero ella deseaba ir realmente a ese colegio, desde que ella se entero…_

_-Hinata compórtate, soy tu padre y yo mando aquí, y cuando digo no es no- dijo con su tono de de voz severo y molesto_

_-Pero yo no soy ya una niña, yo pue… -su padre la interrumpió_

_-Ya te dije que **N**O -gruño viéndola directamente a los perlados ojos de su hija, tan iguales y muy distintos a los suyos, pero de pronto se pusieron a poner vidriosos y a derramar algunas lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas sonrojadas_

_Ella se sentía devastada, le encantaba la música, era algo que compartía con su madre y por eso ella quería ir a ese instituto, el mismo donde su madre fue cuando estaba joven, ese mismo instituto que mando una solicitud para que ella asistiera._

_Su corazón se oprimió cuando vio que quemaba esa misma carta, como siempre lo hacía con las otras, la ira llego a su ser y lo único que rondaba por su cabeza fue lo que le grito a su padre antes de salir lo más rápido de la oficina de su padre_

_-No soy un pájaro al que solo puede cantar en su jaula de oro – salió llorando rápidamente de la oficina_

Esas palabras se marcaron en el corazón de su padre, esas mismas palabras las había dicho su amada esposa cuando aun apenas salían de novios, cuando el padre de su amada le había dicho estrictamente que dejara su más amada pasión

-"_No quiero ser un pájaro que solo puede cantar en la jaula de oro que hiso mi padre, Hiashi-koy_"-

Su padre le había restringido seguir en el camino de la música y quería que se concentrara en los negocios y en encontrar un esposo, por eso cuando él se caso con ella, el se encargo de los negocios y dejo que ella siguiera con lo que más amaba "_Cantar_".

El no firmo no solo con los negocios comerciales, también trabajo con michas firmas famosas musicales, fundo muchas empresas y disqueras que hasta hoy son muy importantes, solo por ella, por ver su felicidad, ver esa hermosa sonrisa que lo prendo como un tonto enamorado, esa sonrisa que amo y amara siempre

Por eso, el tuvo que volver a pensarlo y cambiar de opinión, aceptando que ellas algún día tenían que dar pasos por ellas mismas, el no estaría siempre con ellas y el debía de aceptarlo, por eso determino que la dejaría ir al mismo instituto donde su misma amada luz había ido

-Si, Hinata, podrás ir a Konoha Musical High-

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>ola ^^

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero les guste, esta es una nueva idea que se me ocurrió, quería tener una historia donde pueda poner a los personajes cantando, es que la otra vez esta leyendo uno similar a este, mientras un personaje cantaba y ponían la canción ahí escrita así que yop fui a you tube y busque la canción y después cuando paso la parte donde cantaba puse la canción y me imagine que era realmente el personaje el que cantaba, realmente me encanto la idea y pues quise ver si a ustedes les gustaría.

Además me gustaría poner a los chicos de konoha cantando nyaaa se verían tan sexis *¬* (se me ocurrió cuando escuchaba a Justin Timberleick "sexi back")

Continuara dependiendo a si les haiga gustado el prologo, por favor pongan sus comentarios si les gusto (por favor que no sean tan hiriente si no les gusto, mis sentimientos son muy frágiles)

por favor dejen sus rw en las letritas que están ahí abajito de color azulito (o violeta la verdad no distingo el color XD)


	2. Conociendo

Pareja :Sasuhina (Sasuke/Hinata)

AU: Universo Alterno

-hablan-

**L**os personajes de** N**aruto pertenecen a** M**asashi** K**ishimoto-sama

* * *

><p>-Gracias… -dijo la chica peli azul acercándose a su padre para abrazarlo, si ella sabía que él no es de las personas que demuestran su afecto y que tal vez la regañaría por su atrevimiento pero no le importaba, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que su progenitor le estaba correspondiendo a su abrazo, el muchas veces intento abrazarnos cuando nuestra madre murió, pero el dejo de intentarlo y lo dejo de lado, pero esta vez parecía como si un padre normal abrazara a su hija y eso agrando la alegría de su hija mayor.<p>

Inconscientemente ella se acomodo en el pecho amplio de su padre y derramo algunas lagrimas, tal vez el se enojaría y le alejaría diciéndole que dejara de mostrarse débil, sollozando en su pecho, pero no le importaba estaba muy feliz por estar así con su padre y que él la comprendiera

-Per-perdón –dijo la chica alejándose lentamente de su padre – fue un impulso

-Descuida, hija –Hinata noto que en los ojos tan blancos como los de ella, destellaban un poco de ternura, el limpio las lagrimas de los ojos de su hija, ella se sorprendió pero después sonrió de la mejor manera que ella podía

**Al día siguiente**

-Apuntaste los números de emergencia por si acaso –dijo su padre con su aspecto indiferente pero con un toque de preocupación

-Hai, Oto-san –dijo la chica alegre… repentinamente sintió un pequeño jalón de su manga

-Cuídate Nee-chan -dijo abrazando a su pequeña hermana –además nos veremos muy pronto, espérame

-Si Hanabi-chan –su pequeña hermana la miro con malicia y le guiño un ojo

-No te lleves a todos los chicos guapos, déjale un poco a tu hermanita -dijo burlona haciendo que su hermana se sonrojara y sonriera

-Que –dijo su padre por el último comentario de su pequeña hija, las chicas solo se limitaron a reír por la expresión de su padre

-Te comunicas con nosotros cuando te encuentres a Neji-niisan –dijo Hanabi dándole los boletos de avión a su hermana

-Hai – se despidió por última vez de su padre y hermana y abordo el avión

**Hinata Pov**

-Pasajeros del avión 7 AirHyuuga estamos llegando a nuestro destino Japón Tokio, gracias por su preferencia y que tenga un buen viaje… gracias

Ya saliendo del avión muchos empleados inclinaron su cabeza en señal de respeto hacia mi diciendo algo como "Cuídese mucho Hyuuga-sama"(no me imagino como hubiera sido si no hubiera peleado con Oto-san porque no quería venirme en un avión privado solo para mí) yo solo me despedí de ellos con un "gracias"y un movimiento de mano

Me pare en medio del aeropuerto con muchas personas caminando hacia todos lados, me sentía realmente bien ahora podía decidir hacia donde caminas, me siento… libre

Después de salir del aeropuerto una persona se acerco a mí

Era realmente extraño, traía una mascarilla cubriéndole casi toda la cara, su cabello era gris pero estaba viejo es joven (además su cabello no ayudaba a distinguir su rostro) el único ojo visible lo hacía verse despreocupado y aburrido

-Hola señorita Hinata Hyuuga soy Kakashi Hatake maestro de Konoha High y el encargado de llevarla, mucho gusto –su vos era realmente ronca y masculina el me miro directamente hacia los ojos y yo me sonroje al extremo

-Hai… m-mucho gu-gusto Hatake-san-mis mejillas ardían y lo peor es que empecé a temblar

Será mi imaginación o nerviosismo pero en los ojos de Hatake-san destello algo malicioso e interés, además de que me pareció que el sonreía bajo su mascarilla, pero creo que son tonterías mías

-Llámame Kakashi –dijo el caminando hacia un automóvil, yo solo me limite a seguirlo –Sabes… -dijo cuando nos subimos al auto –Tienes una hermosa vos -y ahí estaba esa misma sensación de hace unos segundos

-G-gracias, pe-pero todavía no me ha-ha es-escuchado cantar –respondí muy nerviosa por sus ojos oscuros clavados en mi

-No es necesario –dijo volteando su mirada hacia la ventana del auto –esta institución musical es para todo aquel que tiene un gran talento por la música –yo asentí

-Pero sabes por qué otra cosa más –me miro otra vez y yo solo negué, el prosiguió –también por su gran pación por la música, no es una institución normal, solo los mejores chicos, los que la música es su vida asisten a Konoha High –yo comprendí a lo que se refería y asentí de nuevo con determinación

Llegamos –anuncio el conductor, Hatake-san y yo solo asentimos y salimos del auto

Yo me quede muy sorprendida con lo grande (enorme) que era y el único pensamiento que cruzo por mi cabeza en ese mismo instante fue "sé que me perderé muchas veces en este lugar"

-Vamos…-dijo amablemente Hatake-san

-Hai Hatak… -no termine, por que el suavemente puso uno de sus dedos en mis labios

-Kakashi… ya te lo había dicho, además voy a ser tu maestro –dijo con su suave mirada y masculina voz… yo solo me sonroje, mis mejillas ardían, mi cara en algún momento se derretiría

-Kakashi… Kakashi-sensei –susurre, el asintió y empezó a caminar, yo solo atine a seguirlo, en serio este colegio es muy extraño hasta sus profesores, aunque es realmente apuesto y despide masculinidad… Hinata que estas pensando, sacudo mi cabeza un poco para quitar estas tontas ideas

Cuando estábamos entrando un poco más, nos atendió una mujer muy hermosa de cabello y ojos negro que… que cargaba… un cerdito ¡!. Ellos hablaron unos momento cuando estaba viendo unas hermosas flores que adornaban la acera cuando… me quede sola… ¡eh!... ¡Ehhh!

* * *

><p>hola aquí con la continuación de mi nuevo fic... saben no quería subir una sin terminar "algo interesante" pero me comían las ansias de subir este jjejejeje jajaja demen un poco de tiempo con algo interesante esque no tengo mucho tiempo libre *rie nerviosamente* pues bien... queria decirles<p>

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO A TODOS ^^ **

y que me alegro muchísimo cuando recibí los rw de las chicas mas lindas y aqui los contesto

**GRACIAS ME HACEN MUY FELIZ SUS RW **

**andrea :** AHHH ME ALEGRA QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ^^ me hiciste muy feliz eres el primer rw de esta historia gracias n.n aquí la conti espero te haya gustado ^^

:jajaja te deje esperando mucho lo siento espero te haya gustado la conti y gracias por el rw

**Rukia-CC :** muchísimas gracias ^^ te kelo mucho! tu me has apoyado bastante ^^ GRACIAS (ARIGATO GOSAIMASU)

**hinachanysasukun** : GRACIAS POR AMAR MI FIC ^^ aquí la conti ^^espero te haya gustado

**sasukexhinata4ever** : hola esta conti es para ti **"dedicada para ti" **(jajaja si pudiera te robaría XD) y gracias por el apoyo de la idea de verlos cantar sip tienes

alguna idea en mi fic no dudes en decírmela ^^


End file.
